Various techniques have been proposed to enable robots to perform various tasks. For example, some techniques enable a user to kinesthetically teach the robot to follow a particular trajectory. For instance, the user may physically manipulate a robot arm to cause a reference point of an end effector of the robot arm to traverse the particular trajectory—and that particular traversed trajectory may thereafter be repeatable by the robot arm. However, those and other techniques may suffer from one or more drawbacks, such as those described herein.